


Enemy Unknown

by Javelon



Category: jacksepticeye
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 15:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18390959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Javelon/pseuds/Javelon
Summary: Chase has been missing for several days





	Enemy Unknown

You sighed, eyes traveling over the items you were using for your tracking spell. It looked like everything was there that the spell required. Then why..?

 

"You need a break, meine Liebe."

 

The sudden voice caused you to jump before turning away from your desk to your door and to the concerned doctor standing there.

 

"What am I doing wrong, Hen? Why isn't this spell working? It's always worked before."

 

Henrik frowned and looked over at your desk.

"I'm afraid I know nothing about magic. There is little I could do to assist you here." He walked over to you, placing a comforting hand on your shoulder, "I do know about keeping a body healthy. And right now you are not doing vhat's necessary to keep your body functioning vell. You vill not be doing Chase any good if you vork yourself to zhe point you pass out. Anti and Jackie are out looking for him too. It's not like we're abandoning zhe search."

 

You balked at Henrik's suggestion, "I can't, Henrik. Not while Chase is still missing. It's been days! He's probably hurt or, or lost, or...." You trailed off, not wanting to continue. Henrik knew what was left unsaid. It was a fear they all had but no one wished to say outloud. To say it would make it more real, more possible that Chase.... "What point is there in having magic if I can't use it to find a missing family member?"

 

Henrik's thumb rubbing against your cheek brought your attention to the tears making their way down your face. You looked up at his face, taking in the sight of the liquid pooling in his own eyes, "Oh Y/N..." He pulled you into a tight hug, one that you gratefully accepted, holding onto the doctor like he was your port in this storm. Judging from how he clung to you, he seemed to need that hug just as much as you did. Emotions had been running high in the house since Chase hadn't come home from his shopping trip almost two weeks ago. And those emotions came crashing down on you both now as you wept in each others arms.

 

Later after you both had calmed down, Henrik managed to coax you to at least come get some food. It was while you were eating the sandwich he made for you that Marvin abruptly popped in front of you two.

 

"Jackie needs help!" He gasped out, holding up his hand to show you guys the glowing amulet. He had made an identical one for Jackie to use when he was in trouble, both amulets lighting up when he grabs it. You and Henrik shot to your feet, the doctor grabbing your arm while you grabbed Marvin's hand. Soon as Marvin saw you were both holding on you felt the familiar warm tug of teleportation magic focus through the amulet, following the connection to its twin.

 

When your senses cleared from popping into existence at the new location, your brain couldn't make sense of the scene before you. Jackie was currently on his back barely holding off someone in a hoodie who was hell bent on stabbing him with an odd looking dagger. 

 

"Jackie!" You cried, using your magic to fling the stranger away a few feet.

 

Marvin and Henrik scrambled to Jackie's side to check on the hero as you stood with your magic at the ready should the stranger charge at you guys. Jackie was a superhero and he had the speed and strength to prove it. That this stranger was able to pin Jackie down was nothing short of terrifying, especially when you had no idea what else this person was capable of.

 

"Jackie, are you alright??" Henrik asked, hands fluttering over Jackie in search of wounds. 

 

Jackie shook his head frantically, scooting back away from the stranger. "I...I can't. I can't fight him! I can't hurt him!" The hero's anguished cries confused you.

 

Then the stranger stood up from where you had flung him away, his hood slipping off to reveal his face. Your jaw dropped and you felt your magic sputter away due to your shock, "Chase?!" 

 

"What?" Marvin's and Henrik's heads shot up, their mouths falling open when they saw him.

 

All this time you all had been searching high and low for Chase only for him to come to you. But something was horribly wrong. Other than trying to _stab Jackie_ , Chase now had wispy blue glowing eyes and the skin you could see was unnaturally white. In his hand he grasped a dagger made of some dark metal, with a skull on the hilt that had glowing blue eyes just like Chase's.

 

_**"Move mage. You are not the one my master wanted dead."** _

 

From behind you someone gasped as your own eyes bulged in shock, chills running down your spine. His voice...Chase's voice was all wrong. It echoed as if he was speaking from far away through a tunnel instead of just a few feet away out in the open. In all your years you had never come across anyone that sounded like that. Not even the supernatural creatures you and Marvin interacted with often. A soul deep fear gripped you, your primitive instincts telling you to run. This creature was dangerous you needed to flee!

 

Only sheer willpower kept you standing where you were though you could feel small tremors in your hands. "Chase! Oh god what happened to you?!" Marvin came to stand next to you, disbelief in his eyes and voice.

 

Chase's cold glowing eyes narrowed, _**"I am not this Chase you all keep insisting I am. And I do not have time for trivial questions. Step aside before I am forced to make you."**_

 

Marvin shuddered beside you, making you wonder if he felt the instinct to flee too. Your eyes went to the dagger in Chase's hand again. Maybe that was the source of this? Faint yet very dark magic emanated from it. Cursed no doubt. You had to get it away from him. You took a step forward, forcing yourself to stay when those eyes immediately flicked to you. "Chase please! We know it's you! We would know you anywhere!" You pleaded with him.

 

Those horrible eyes remained cold and unfamiliar, not even a hint of recognition in them, _**"I warned you."**_

 

Before you had a chance to react, Chase lifted his arm up, tendrils of shadowy magic arching from his hand and wrapping around your neck. A screech of pain tore from your lips, the tendrils burning into your skin. You felt the tendrils jerk back, your body flying through the air to land with a thud in front of Chase. Cries of "Y/N!" vaguely drifted to your ears as you scrambled to right yourself. You couldn't hold back your own cry of fear when you looked up and saw Chase's impassive gaze staring down at you, dagger glinting in the light as it swung towards you. Rapidly pulling on your magic to protect yourself you threw up yours arms just as you heard and felt a burst of static. You looked up just in time to see a blur tackle Chase from the side.

 

**"̡ _Wh͠a̛t t͞he͢ fu͡ck̶ ąr҉e͟ y̸ou d͢oi͜n̨g͜,͘ ̛Ch͝ase̷?!"_  **Anti's voice shrieked.

 

Scrabbling to your feet, you watched Anti wrestle Chase to the ground. Anti had the element of surprise on his side but as you watched you could see how the glitch was struggling to grapple Chase. Not even Anti was strong enough to hold down Chase?! Even worse you could see the dagger now laying in the grass next to you and yet Chase remained unchanged. Marvin must have had the same idea though as you saw him rapidly pick it up when he, Henrik, and Jackie ran to your side, banishing the dagger away only to look dismayed as he watched Chase and Anti still trying to grapple each other.

 

**" _Wha͜t̕ th͜e ̶he͝ll is ̶w͡ro͠ng ͠w͝i͠th you?!͢ We'͡r͠e͡ ͝your ̷family, ̨C̕h̡ase!̵ ͡A̢r҉e͏ ͝yo̡u se̛ri̸o͡usly go͞ing ҉ţo͟ ̧f͏u̡cki̡ng͏ k̛ill͠ ͟us̶?!"_  **Anti snarled though you could hear the fear under his anger.

 

For the first time, Chase seemed to falter momentarily before he was growling right back at Anti. Marvin gasped beside you and stepped forward, "What about your kids Chase?? Little Sammy and Gray! What would they say?" 

 

Again Chase froze, this time blinking then clutching at his head, _"No...master said..."_

 

Anti was thrown off when Chase snarled and a mini blast of dark magic erupted from him. _ **"You cannot distract me from my master's mission!"**_ Chase growled as he faced you all.

 

Marvin turned his head to you and Jackie, "Help Anti hold Chase down. I have an idea!"

 

You both nodded and Jackie leapt forward to Anti's side. The two of them tackled the younger ego to the ground. You pulled your magic forth, focusing on using it to weigh Chase's limbs down. Several long minutes passed as you three struggled to hold Chase still while not hurting him. Tears blurred your sight despite how you desperately tried to blink them away. You couldn't afford to cry now. You had to stay focused or else you would lose the tight grip on your magic that you needed to help the others. Taking a deep shuddering breath you bit your lip as you concentrated on strengthening your magic's hold on the snarling, raging creature that Chase had become. 

 

Marvin had been working on his own spell and when Chase was finally held relatively still he stepped in front of Chase. "You have to remember us, Chase! Please!" Marvin placed his glowing hands on Chase's temples, his eyes glowing with the same magic. The second Chase and Marvin locked eyes they froze in place. It was disconcerting to see the two become still as statues, only their hands twitched occasionally. Anti and Jackie looked quickly back and forth between their two brothers, obviously very worried. Out of the corner of your eye you could see Henrik stepping forward, "Is...is zhat supposed to happen?"

 

You chewed on your lip, "I...I don't know. I don't know what spell he used."

 

Suddenly Marvin let out a blood curling scream, startling everyone but Chase. His hands had tightened to fists but they remained on Chase's head, his glowing eyes still locked on his brother's. You could see blood start to trickle down Marvin's wrists. Henrik jumped forward, "Marvin?! Stop Marvin! Let go!" The doctor tried to pull Marvin's hands away but it was like they were permanently stuck. Marvin's screams of anguish continued, making you want to cover your ears, your heart echoing Marvin's screams. What was happening?! 

 

Abruptly Chase fell like a puppet that had his strings cut, only Anti and Jackie keeping him from hitting the ground. Marvin jerked away and fell to his knees, scrambling blindly before vomiting, shoulders heaving with violent sobs. You immediately released your magic and ran to Marvin's side, kneeling next to Henrik who was rubbing circles on Marvin's back.

 

"Marvin! Are you alright?!" 

 

Marvin shook his head rapidly, pausing in his sobs to vomit up more. His arms trembled and finally gave out. Henrik was quick to grab him and hold him upright.

 

_"Ma..Marv?"_  

 

Marvin froze. You looked over at Anti and Jackie and saw them holding a trembling Chase. His glowing eyes were still there but now they were filled with a sorrow and agony that chilled you. For a moment Marvin and Chase just looked at each other but when Chase reached a shaking hand outwards, Marvin threw himself at Chase, wrapping his arms tightly around Chase as he started sobbing again, repeatedly whispering "I'm sorry!" inbetween sobs. Chase shook in the magician's hold, echoy sobs coming from him. You looked up at the others hoping for some sort of clue what was going on but they looked just as lost as you were.

 

It took a long time for Marvin and Chase to pull away from each other. Chase kept his head firmly down, refusing to do more than glance up for a moment but you could hear him sniff occasionally. Marvin kept his own head down when he was asked what happened with the spell.

 

He glanced at Chase then down at his fists, "I...I saw..." Marvin shuddered, "I showed Chase memories of us. Of his kids. And that spell unlocked the memories buried in him since..." He took a deep breath, "Since Chase...disappeared. And I saw..." Here Marvin starred crying again. Chase shrinked into himself as best he could and Anti wrapped an arm around him. You and Henrik each grabbed one of Marvin's hands when you saw blood well up under his finger nails again, rubbing your thumb over the back of his hand as he struggled through his words. You were taken aback when Marvin looked up into your eyes and you saw the grief in his own eyes, "Y/N....Chase...he's been turned into a death knight."

 

You dropped Marvin's hand in shock and backed away a step. _"What??"_ Your voice cracked. That couldn't be possible! "But... _how?_ "

 

When Marvin shook his head you cried, "Marvin, how?! Who is even strong enough..??"

 

You were vaguely aware of Chase burying himself further against Anti, the glitch running his hand up and down Chase's arm, whispering concerns over how cold Chase was. You tried to get a grip on your emotions, you didn't want to scare Chase away now that you guys finally had him back. But if what Marvin said was true...

 

"I didn't see who turned him. Only heard their voice." Marvin whispered.

 

"Wait you saw him get turned?" Your heart shattered when Marvin nodded. Now you understood why Marvin had reacted so poorly after breaking away from the spell.

 

"Turned? Marvin what are you talking about?" Jackie shifted from foot to foot, looking from Chase to Marvin and back. 

 

"I...I've only...read about death knights....they're..." You trailed off as the horror of what Marvin said truly hit you.

 

_"They're undead soldiers of necromancers. Usually commanders as their....violent deaths make them stronger than the average undead. The...more violent the death...the stronger the death knight."_ Chase spoke up softly.

 

Grief and horror warred on the others' faces when they realized what Chase was saying. "How...strong are you, Chase?" Jackie whispered. 

 

Chase and Marvin both flinched, _"I-I was told I'm 2nd strongest death knight the necromancer created."_

 

Silence descended on the group before Anti let out an enraged scream and glitched out of sight.

 

"Anti!" You called after him despite knowing he was gone.

 

"I'll go after him. You guys take care of Chase." Jackie said before taking to the air. But not before you saw the tears creating rivers down his face.

 

_"I'm sorry."_ Chase rasped out, curling in on himself.

 

You, Marvin, and Henrik were immediately at his side, wrapping him up in a group hug.

 

"No no don't apologize, Chase! Zhis isn't your fault! It's going to be ok. We're here. It's ok." 

 

Chase looked up with the most heartbroken look you'd ever seen, _"How is this ok, Hen? I'm a monster."_

 

"You are not a monster! I don't know who did this to you or how but they are the monster not you." Marvin was quick to interject, his voice angry. He tightened his grasp on Chase, "It doesn't matter right now. A problem for another day. C'mon let's get you home where you belong."

 

Chase nodded and tucked himself into Henrik's side as you and Marvin worked together to create a portal home. On the other side the rest of the family greeted Chase with excitement then grief when they learned what happened to him. But they made sure he still felt loved and accepted. Robbie was even thrilled to have another undead family member. 

 

Later that night you slipped into Marvin's room and sat next to the weeping magician. He immediately buried his head in your shoulder.

 

"How could someone do that to him, Y/N?" Marvin rasped out, "He's already been through so much! The way that _fucking bastard killed him!!"_

 

You rocked Marvin gently when his sobs renewed, at a loss for words. There were no comforting phrases in any language that would ease Marvin's grief, having witnessed the horrible things done to Chase. 

 

When he calmed down again his eyes started glowing as he growled, "That necromancer will pay for this. I will find him and make him suffer the way he made Chase suffer!" 

 

You weren't surprised by the magician's rage as you felt a desire for vengeance as well. But you knew it would do more harm than good if you let that rage blind you. You pulled back to look Marvin in the eye, "Just don't go hunting him down without us. I know when Jackie and Anti get back they'll be itching to find this bastard. And I know I want a piece of him too. But for now we just need to be there for Chase and try to help him adjust. Promise me you won't go alone, Marvin."

 

Marvin gave you a firm nod, "I promise."

 


End file.
